Kings of the world
by yeles
Summary: Une soirée romantique, un film, un bain et...
1. Chapter 1

Le générique défilait lentement à l'écran. Ianto était blotti dans les bras de Jack, les yeux encore embrumés. Ils s'étaient accordé une petite journée « off », profitant du fait que la faille n'avait pas montré de signe d'activité depuis quelques jours. Le jeune homme se redressa pour rallumer la lampe qui se trouvait à droite du canapé et Jack en profita pour essuyer rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Son gallois lui avait concocté une "petite" soirée romantique avec une sélection de films savamment étudiée. Ils avaient commencé avec « Moulin Rouge », suivi de « Quand Harry rencontre Sally » pour achever en beauté par « Titanic ».

Jack n'était pas vraiment friand de ce type de film, mais il n'avait pas osé refuser la proposition de Ianto. Ils étaient passés par des moments éprouvants ces derniers temps et cette petite récréation « fleur bleue » s'avérait nécessaire.

A sa grande surprise, le capitaine avait été particulièrement bouleversé par le dernier film. Cette histoire d'amour impossible l'avait profondément touché. Mais sa mâle fierté ne voulait pas le laisser transparaître. Il avait donc tout fait pour que Ianto ne s'en rende pas compte. A commencer par effacer le plus rapidement possible les traces de son émotion. Son regard s'attarda sur le dos de son gallois tandis qu'il était en train de ranger le DVD du film. Il avait envie de poursuivre cette soirée et il savait parfaitement comment. Ianto se tourna, se releva et s'approcha du capitaine. Il s'assit face à lui, lui sourit tendrement en passant sa main sur sa joue.

I – ça va ?

J – Hum… oui et toi ?

I – Tu es sûr ? Tu as les yeux rouges.

J – Tu sais, rester comme ça, dans le noir, à fixer un écran, ça n'est pas forcément très recommandé et mes yeux ont du mal.

I – Mouais. Tu veux un café ?

J – ça ne sera pas de refus.

Ianto se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'était pas vraiment dupe. Il était plutôt heureux de voir que son capitaine n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il pouvait le laisser croire et c'est avec un petit sourire de satisfaction qu'il entreprit de préparer son fameux breuvage magique.  
Il revint un instant après, tenant deux tasses fumantes dans les mains et ils savourèrent leur boisson, les yeux dans les yeux.

J – Et si on prenait un petit bain de réconfort ?

Ianto, surpris par la demande, eut un léger mouvement de recul. Jack avait le regard qui pétillait d'envie, laissant supposer qu'il avait plus qu'une envie de bain de réconfort en tête.

I – Avec des sels ?

J – Oui.

I – Et les bougies parfumées ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Ianto pouvait être très midinette parfois.

J – Oui, avec les bougies parfumées.

I – Ouah ! Je suis gâté alors. Bon, je vais aller faire couler l'eau.

Le jeune homme se dirigea cette fois vers la salle de bain mais une sonnerie l'interrompit. Elle venait du bracelet d'agent du temps de Jack. L'alerte d'activité de la faille s'était manifestée pour son plus grand malheur.

J – Et merde ! On ne peut pas avoir 5 minutes de tranquillité dans ce monde ?

I – Laisse. Je suis sûr que ça n'est rien du tout. Je vais aller vérifier ça, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps. Si jamais c'est plus grave, je te contacte immédiatement.

J – Tu es sûr ?

I – Affirmatif. Je peux te confier l'appartement ? Tu ne vas pas provoquer de catastrophe ?

J – Roooh, tout de même. J'ai plus 8 ans.

I – Parfois, je me pose la question.

J – Ah, ah, ah. Allez, tu ferais mieux de filer, je prépare tout en t'attendant.

Ianto regarda Jack, interloqué. Le capitaine lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé censé le rassurer, ce qui n'eut qu'un effet relatif. Le gallois attrapa son manteau et comme il ouvrait la porte, il se tourna vers son amant.

I – Jack ?

J – Oui ?

I - 5 minutes seulement ?

J – Idiot va ! Allez, dépêche-toi. Tout sera prêt à ton retour.

Une fois seul, Jack débarrassa la table et rapporta les tasses à la cuisine. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il sortit le flacon de sels parfumés au bois de santal et le posa sur le rebord de la baignoire d'angle puis il ouvrit le robinet et régla la température. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé le réglage idéal, il boucha la baignoire, laissa l'eau couler et versa le sel de manière à en répartir un peu partout. Il sortit ensuite les bougies, les disposa dans la pièce puis les alluma. Il éteignit le plafonnier pour donner à l'endroit un aspect plus « intime ». Enfin, il retira ses vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement. Il les posa sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la fin de la soirée par une scène de son compagnon pour des habits semés en vrac. Avant de retirer son bracelet, Jack regarda l'heure. Il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier les informations qui lui provenaient du hub.

J – Il ne devrait plus trop tarder. Je vais m'installer en l'attendant.

L'homme pénétra dans l'eau et s'allongea. Ianto avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en faisant installer cette grande baignoire et Jack appréciait de pouvoir s'y étendre de tout son long. La semaine avait vraiment été éprouvante et le capitaine sentait bien que ses muscles avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Que c'était agréable. Les effluves de santal chatouillaient délicieusement les narines de Jack. Bercé par le bruit de l'eau, il ferma les yeux un instant.

-

? – Attention, ce petit joujou vaut une petite fortune.

? – Pas de panique professeur, je pourrais le poser sur un timbre poste.

? – En attendant, essayez de ne pas le perdre. Sinon, je vous envoie le récupérer vous-même. Compris ?

? – Déstresse Tosh, je ne vais pas le perdre ton joujou.

T – J'espère bien Owen. Mais j'apprécierais que dans le cadre professionnel, tu m'appelles comme le reste de l'équipe.

O – Ok, Professeur Sato.

Le jeune homme ravala sa fierté et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il plaça ses mains sur les commandes.

O – Et c'est parti.

Nous étions quelque part au sud de Terre-Neuve et le Vaillant s'était stationné dans ce coin isolé de l'atlantique Nord où l'épave avait été localisée. Toute l'équipe du professeur Sato était à pied d'œuvre pour exhumer les vestiges de ce qui fut jadis l'un des plus prestigieux fleurons de la marine anglaise.

O – Costello, tu me reçois ? Costello ? Oh ! Suzie, tu m'entends ?

S – Bien sûr que je te reçois.

O – Tu as le plan sous les yeux ?

S – Parée au guidage.

Toshiko Sato était concentrée. Elle fixait attentivement l'écran sur lequel on pouvait voir la progression du Nautile, petit sous-marin télécommandé, bijou technologique qui leur permettait de fouiller la légendaire épave sans risquer la vie du moindre plongeur.

S – Là, tu prends la coursive et tu arrives à l'accès des cabines de première classe. Tu as vu, l'escalier semble presque intact. C'est… impressionnant. Hum… pardon, continue sur 100 mètres, tournes à gauche. Voilà. C'est la suite qu'on recherche. Dégage le passage. Tu devrais, si mes calculs et les données que j'ai sont exacts, trouver ce que l'on cherche.  
Avec d'infinies précautions, Owen actionna le Nautile pour dégager les débris de bois qui lui barraient le passage.

T – Doucement Owen, ça brouille l'image. Il ne faudrait pas provoquer en plus un effondrement de la structure. Après quasiment un siècle au fond de l'océan, je doute de la solidité des matériaux.

O – Du calme To… Professeur… Je vais l'avoir. Je sens que je touche au but… Encore cette planche… Et voilà.

Un immense sourire barra le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle voyait l'objet de ses recherches apparaître enfin à l'image. Elle attrapa son talkie et donna l'ordre à l'équipe de récupération d'intervenir. Deux heures plus tard, elle était sur le pont du Vaillant, entourée d'Owen et Suzie, à regarder l'immense grue se baisser pour y déposer…

O – Ce fichu coffre-fort ! On en a bavé pour le trouver celui-là. J'espère que ça va payer.

T - Du calme Owen. Si tout ce qu'on a comme données des assureurs de l'époque est juste, ça devrait être Noël avant l'heure. Attrape-ça !

O – Cigare ? Merci !

T – C'est l'occasion tu ne crois pas ? Tu te rends compte ? La larme du temps, la plus célèbre montre à gousset de l'ère victorienne. Elle a été fabriquée par le grand horloger royal, cadeau de mariage de sa Majesté la Reine Victoria à son époux. Mais on devrait être rapidement fixés. Rhys ? Tu peux ?

Un homme s'avança, armé d'un pied-de-biche qu'il inséra entre la porte et le bord du coffre. Après quelques minutes à appuyer, la porte céda et le coffre s'ouvrit, laissant s'écouler ce qu'il contenait encore d'eau salée.

Toshiko se baissa, enfila ses gants en plastique et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur. Elle y trouva des vestiges de billets de banque, une pochette en cuir détrempée, mais aucune trace de montre. Le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de la jeune femme s'effaça. Elle se releva et fit un signe de la main à Suzie, lui demandant de récupérer ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre pour le porter dans le labo. Ils trouveraient peut-être une piste.

O – Bon, je suppose qu'on ne va pas le fumer tout de suite.

T – Non, tu peux le ranger. Qui sait, peut-être bientôt.

La jeune femme se rendit en cuisine pour se servir un café réconfortant. Elle était là, depuis 20 minutes, à réfléchir aux derniers événements et à sa motivation dans cette histoire lorsque son talkie la ramena à la réalité.

S – Professeur ?

T – Oui ?

S – Vous devriez venir voir. On a fait une découverte surprenante. On vous attend au labo.  
Toshiko sortit de la cuisine au pas de course et se rendit au laboratoire. Suzie était penchée au-dessus d'un bassin de nettoyage, un tuyau à la main.

T – Qu'est-ce que tu as à me montrer ?

S – La pochette de cuir. Celle qui était dans le coffre.

T – Oui ?

T – Elle contenait une feuille. Après un premier scan, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose d'important se trouvait sur cette feuille. J'ai l'impression que je ne me suis pas trompée. Regardez…

Sous les yeux ébahis de Toshiko, Suzie était en train de dégager une portion de dessin. Portion sur laquelle on pouvait voir… une montre ! LA montre !

T – Elle était donc bien là ! Tu peux dégager le reste du dessin ?

Au fur et à mesure que Suzie passait le jet sur la feuille, avec mille précautions, le dessin apparaissait et les yeux de Toshiko s'écarquillaient. Un jeune homme, simplement vêtu de… en fait, seule la montre couvrait une partie de ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable sur son visage. C'était un dessin d'une finesse fascinante. Le professeur se dit qu'avec ce dessin, ils arriveraient peut-être à obtenir des réponses supplémentaires qui les rapprocheraient de La larme du temps.

-

Quelques jours plus tard, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, une jeune femme était en train d'éplucher des légumes dans la cuisine tout en regardant les informations d'un air distrait. Mais son attention fut attirée par le reportage qui venait de démarrer.

« L'équipe du Professeur Sato progresse dans ses recherches sur l'épave. De nombreuses découvertes ont été faites et un nombre considérable d'objets divers a été remonté à la surface. La scientifique espère que tout ceci permettra d'en savoir plus encore sur la véritable histoire de cette terrible tragédie qui a fait plus de 1800 victimes. Ses recherches se portent tout précisément sur un objet mythique, la célèbre montre La larme du temps.

T – Regardez ce dessin. C'est la preuve irréfutable que l'objet était à son bord si on se fie à la date qui figure au bas de la feuille : 14 avril 1912. Il a été fait le jour même du naufrage. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. La datation est formelle, le dessin est authentique. Si jamais quelqu'un sait quoique ce soit au sujet de ce dessin, ou de la personne figurant sur l'image, qu'il nous contacte dès que possible. »

? – Ouah ! Grand-père ? Viens voir !

? – Oui ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

? – Ils parlent de ton bateau aux infos. Ils ont fait une découverte dans l'épave. Tu devrais voir ça. C'est… surprenant.

L'homme âgé qui se trouvait dans le salon se dirigea vers la cuisine et regarda l'écran. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise.

? – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand-père ?

? – Ça par exemple ! Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour.

? – Le revoir ? Tu le connais ce beau jeune homme ?

? – Oui ma chérie. Ce beau jeune homme sur le dessin, c'est moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines plus tard, l'équipe du Professeur Sato au grand complet se tenait prête sur le pont du Vaillant. Ils attendaient un invité particulier. Un des seuls témoins survivants de la catastrophe. Ils espéraient que l'éventuel récit que cette personne ferait les rapprocherait de La larme du temps. Le bruit de l'hélicoptère qui s'approchait fit monter l'excitation déjà très forte chez certains. L'appareil se posa et Toshiko commença à s'approcher lorsque les pales furent totalement immobilisées. Elle était accompagnée de Rhys qui tendit la main pour aider les passagers à descendre. Par galanterie, ce fut d'abord le tour de la jeune femme puis il assista le vieil homme. Toshiko s'avança et lui serra énergiquement la main.

T – Professeur Sato. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir à bord du Vaillant M. Harkness. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

M. H – Excellent. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça. Mais s'il vous plaît, pas de cérémonial, vous pouvez m'appeler Ianto. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma petite fille Gwen.

Toshiko sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues face au sourire charmeur qui s'affichait sur le visage de Ianto. Malgré son âge avancé, il était presque centenaire, il ne manquait pas de charisme. De magnifiques cheveux argentés encadraient son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu profond étincelaient de malice. A côté du professeur, Rhys souriait bêtement à la jeune femme qui se tenait à la droite de son grand-père.

T – Enchantée Ianto. Rhys que voici va vous accompagner à vos cabines pour vous permettre d'y déposer vos affaires. Nous nous retrouverons au labo une fois que vous vous serez installés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ianto et sa petite fille arrivèrent au laboratoire où toute l'équipe les attendait. Gwen aida son grand-père à s'installer puis se mit en retrait. Rhys apporta des rafraîchissements qu'il proposa à l'assistance et Toshiko alluma alors l'écran qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

T – Vous voulez le voir ?

I – Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas fait ce trajet pour prendre une orangeade avec vous, même si votre compagnie est charmante mademoiselle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire mais, se ressaisissant tout de suite, elle se tourna vers Owen.

T – Tu peux y aller.

O – Ok !

Owen s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, passa ses mains dans les commandes et actionna le Nautile. Après quelques minutes, des images de l'épave apparurent à l'écran. Ianto approcha timidement la main et effleura le poste, visiblement ému par ce qu'il voyait.

I – C'est impressionnant ce que l'on arrive à faire de nos jours.

T – Et vous n'avez pas tout vu. Rhys, tu peux apporter le dessin ?

R – Tout de suite.

Rhys approcha, tenant un cadre dans les mains. Il le posa sur la tablette qui se trouvait entre Toshiko et Ianto et se remit en retrait, non sans avoir fait un petit sourire à Gwen au passage. Celle-ci, poussée par la curiosité, se pencha pour regarder le dessin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du cadre et ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'admiration.

G – Ouah ! Grand-père, quel beau gosse !

La réaction spontanée de la jeune femme fit sourire Ianto. Il resta un instant à contempler le dessin sorti tout droit d'un autre temps. Une nouvelle fois, il fut saisi par l'émotion tandis qu'il caressait le verre du bout des doigts. Le papier était certes légèrement jauni mais l'esquisse exécutée au crayon était intacte. Le froid de l'eau l'avait préservée au fil des ans. Ianto soupira, songeur, puis il releva la tête.

I – J'ai eu mon heure de gloire j'avoue. C'était il y a bien longtemps. Je ne pensais vraiment pas le revoir un jour.

T – Le dessin a été retrouvé dans le coffre-fort d'une suite de première classe. Vous me confirmez qu'il s'agit bien de vous ?

I – C'est bien moi.

T – Donc, vous admettez par la même occasion avoir porté _la larme du temps_ ?

I – On peut dire que j'ai eu cette chance en effet. 24 carats de merveille horlogère, un magnifique cadran en ivoire des indes, cadeau de la Reine Victoria à son époux Albert de Saxe-Cobourg-Gotha à l'occasion de leur mariage le 10 février 1840. Cette montre a disparu peu de temps après le décès du prince consort. Certains objets ont été dérobés à l'insu de sa majesté et la montre a miraculeusement réapparu quelques années après son propre décès.

T – J'aimerais savoir, si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, dans quelles circonstances vous vous êtes retrouvé à porter cette montre ?

I – Je vais essayer.

Gwen prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de son grand-père. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'approchèrent et prirent place dans le cercle. Ianto ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, Toshiko eut l'impression d'y déceler un éclat différent et se sentit soudainement en confiance. Allait-elle obtenir des réponses à ses questions ? La jeune femme se redressa dans son siège.

I - Ça fait tout de même plus de 80 ans et…

T – Si vous avez du mal à vous souvenir, ça n'est pas grave.

I – Vous voulez connaître toute l'histoire ? Si vous m'interrompez tout le temps, on n'y arrivera jamais.

T – Pardon… Oui, s'il vous plaît.

I – Ça fait plus de 80 ans et pourtant j'arrive encore à me rappeler l'odeur de la peinture fraîche et de l'encaustique. Le bateau se tenait fièrement dans le port de Liverpool, scintillant sous le soleil et tous les passagers se pressaient pour monter à son bord. Pour beaucoup, ce navire représentait les rêves qu'ils allaient réaliser une fois arrivés aux Etats-Unis. Pour moi, ça n'était qu'un simple bateau négrier qui m'emportait malgré moi vers un destin que je ne voulais pas. Je venais tout juste de fêter mes 18 ans. La perspective de voguer à l'intérieur du plus magnifique paquebot du monde aurait dû m'enchanter, comme tout le monde. D'extérieur, j'étais un jeune homme de bonne famille, bien fait de sa personne et bien mis. J'étais plutôt d'un naturel calme et discret. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, je hurlais.

-

? – Attention à ce carton ! C'est un chapeau fabriqué à Paris ! Veuillez apporter tous ces bagages dans la suite Robusta. Ianto mon cher, que pensez-vous de ce petit bateau ? N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle le regardait comme on regarde une possession, avec fierté et dédain. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Son père ne lui avait pas laissé ce luxe. La famille Hallet était une riche et puissante famille américaine qui avait réussi dans le pétrole et qui en dominait d'ailleurs le marché. Pour la famille Jones, s'unir à la famille de la jeune femme était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se sortir d'une terrible impasse financière qu'ils avaient réussi à cacher du grand public jusqu'à présent.

Lisa était l'unique héritière de l'empire colossal que son père avait bâtit et Ianto lui avait semblé être le futur mari idéal. Poli, discipliné, intelligent, mais pas trop, il remplirait parfaitement son rôle à ses côtés. Sans doute lui permettrait-il d'avoir de beaux enfants aussi. De plus, le renom de la famille de Ianto en Europe serait un puissant atout pour étendre l'empire Hallet. Les fiançailles avaient été célébrées à Cardiff lors d'une somptueuse réception et ils s'apprêtaient à gagner le nouveau continent afin d'y préparer le mariage.

C'était donc la mort dans l'âme que Ianto allait embarquer à bord de l'immense transatlantique. Résigné, il offrit un sourire timide à la jeune femme.

I - Magnifique oui. Quand je pense aux milliers d'ouvrier qui ont sué sang et eau pour le bâtir et qui n'auront pas la joie de monter à bord.

L – Vous devriez être fier de votre pays mon cher. C'est tout de même une superbe prouesse technique !

Profitant du fait que Lisa lui tournait le dos à ce moment là, Ianto leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pourrait-il être fier ? Ce bateau avait été construit en Angleterre. Lui, il était gallois ! Il réalisa alors que sa future épouse ne comprendrait jamais la nuance. Son père remarqua la réaction du jeune homme et lui colla un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes.

I – Aouch !

L – Qu'y a-t'il ?

I – Hum ? Non, rien, j'ai juste buté dans la malle qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement absorbé par la contemplation de la magnifique structure bâtie par mes compatriotes britanniques.

La jeune femme ne releva pas le ton sarcastique avec lequel Ianto avait prononcé se dernière phrase. Le regard foudroyant de Mr. Jones en revanche, ne laissa aucun doute au jeune homme sur le fait qu'il aurait sans doute droit à une petite mise au point musclée lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans leur cabine.

Il offrit poliment son bras à sa promise et ils montèrent ensemble sur la rampe d'accès suivis par le père de Ianto et Mr Davidson, le garde du corps de Lisa. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans le grand hall d'entrée et Ianto resta un instant immobile, subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'immense escalier en bois précieux était tout simplement magnifique. Lisa se tourna vers lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder ici s'ils voulaient prendre leurs quartiers dans leurs appartements avant le départ. Mais Ianto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il souhaitait prendre tout le temps qu'il lui était possible de prendre. Profiter de ce qui lui restait de liberté était son seul objectif. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête.

I – Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

L – Comme vous voudrez mon cher mais n'oubliez pas que le souper sera servi dans une heure. Mr. Jones ? Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner ? Davidson ?

Ianto regarda les trois personnes s'éloigner puis il se tourna vers la grande pendule qui se trouvait à mi-chemin de l'escalier. Délicatement, il passa les doigts sur le cadran et soupira.

I – Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter.

Au même instant, dans un bar du port, une partie de poker battait son plein. Une foule compacte s'était amassée autour de la table où se trouvaient les joueurs, deux immigrés danois face à deux américains. Au centre de la table, on pouvait voir ce qui avait été misé, une somme d'argent non négligeable ainsi que deux billets pour le voyage inaugural du paquebot qui était amarré au quai voisin et que l'on pouvait admirer de la fenêtre. C'était le dernier coup et l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. La nervosité chez les deux danois faisait sourire l'un des deux américains. Un sourire qui aurait fait se damner n'importe qui, même le tenancier de l'établissement qui se surprit à soupirer d'envie.

Danois 1 - Jij is te zeker van jij ! (tu es trop sûr de toi)

Danois 2 - Met de hand die j' heeft men kan niet verliezen (avec la main que j'ai, on ne peut pas perdre)

L'autre américain regardait son partenaire, inquiet. Toutes ses économies étaient sur la table et il n'avait pas envie de les voir s'envoler en fumée. L'autre homme regardait ses cartes attentivement. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

? – John ?

Jo – Oui Jack ?

J – Tu as pensé à dire au revoir à Janet ?

Jo – Non, pourquoi ?

J – Parce que tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir. Full aux rois par les as. On part en Amérique mon grand !

Jack avait posé ses cartes dans un geste triomphal et s'était relevé pour serrer John dans ses bras. Il regarda ensuite ses deux adversaires. L'un deux se leva brusquement, visiblement très en colère.

Danois 1 - Jij gaat de dag van jouwe geboorte betreuren (tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance)

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça tandis qu'il voyait l'homme serrer son poing. Il ferma les yeux. Mais le danois colla un violent uppercut sur le visage de son partenaire. Le patron de l'établissement, amusé par la scène, interpella Jack.

Patron – Tu veux partir en Amérique ?

Jack – Oui, pourquoi ?

D'un signe de tête, l'homme lui indiqua l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur derrière le comptoir.

Patron – Parce qu'ils vont lever l'ancre.

Précipitamment, Jack et John prirent tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, l'argent ainsi que les précieux billets. Ils attrapèrent ensuite leurs baluchons respectifs et sortirent en trombe du bar pendant que les deux danois continuaient de se battre, encouragés par les clients. Ils coururent comme des dératés parmi la foule qui circulait sur le quai, essayant de ne pas tomber. Sur le chemin, Jack alpagua un officier de marine.

J – L'accès des troisièmes classes ?

O – A cent mètres sur votre gauche. Dépêchez vous, ils vont bientôt fermer.

J – Ok, merci !

Et effectivement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que les officiers de bord étaient en train de retirer la planche d'accès. Jack leva la main, mettant ainsi en évidence les deux billets qu'ils avaient gagnés.

? – Hey ! Vous avez passé les contrôles d'hygiène ?

J – Oui, on n'a pas de poux, ni de maladie honteuse.

Jo – Parle pour toi.

D'un bond, ils atterrirent dans le petit hall d'accès. Ils y étaient arrivés, ils étaient à bord. Ils déambulèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, à la recherche de leur cabine. Une fois la porte DW10 trouvée, ils entrèrent. On était loin du grand luxe. Six lits superposés, trois de chaque côtés de la cabine, étaient à disposition des passagers qui allaient l'occuper. Il y avait déjà quatre personnes à l'intérieur, quatre danois.

Danois 1 - Wie zijn deze mensen? (Qui sont ces gens ?)

Danois 2 - Ik weet niet (Je ne sais pas)

Danois 3 - En waar Hans en Karl zijn? (Et où sont Hans et Karl ?)

Ne prêtant pas attention aux quatre personnes qui les observaient avec méfiance, Jack et John jetèrent leurs baluchons sur les lits disponibles. Ils étaient au comble de l'excitation. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient effectuer le voyage de leur vie.


End file.
